The Hardest Time in Life
by Midnight Ribbions
Summary: She had a problem,a life changing one. He had the troubles of all the world's problems combined. How will they measure each other out?
1. Chapter 1

**AN.**

**Hi readers! This is a new story anyway I hope you like it. **

**Annabeth's POV**

Have you ever hated the dark? Yeah you know what I mean. Well what would you do if you had to see total blackness? Well I wasn't born like this some car took it away. I can still hear, feel, and taste just not able to see the vibrant colors. I can still see in my dreams. Often in color which makes up for everything. Here's how it all started.

Why is it so dark? Maybe's it night and the lights are off. Doubt it I can feel the sun against my skin. This is a lovely hospital I mean who else would think that a hospital had sun light and apparently flowers for decoration. The smell was strong and made my nose itch. Okay I'm getting off topic. Anyways what had happen after the screeching of cars and the stinging pain everywhere, especially in my eyes? Wait what my eyes? Total darkness? I couldn't be _blind_, could I? I rubbed my eyes and tried to see something anything was okay even a spider on my hospital bed. I got up and started to walk, well stumble. Some footsteps rushed in and immediately dragged my back to my bed the uncomfortable hard stupid bed. The bed I now officially hated and that person that had to drag me back. Actually who was that person that dragged me back? A nurse was what she was a rude offense nurse. She probably thought I was deaf to and didn't even bother to say good afternoon or evening. Well she's the least of my problems right now, how was I supposed to read or continue my job as an architect. I couldn't design anything. Well maybe I could, I used to be able to draw in the dark. Then there's always Morse code. I got those memorized. I could still read and I could draw just without seeing what I had drawn. Wait why does my arm hurt so much that I wish I could just end the pain by chopping the arm off but that will just cause more pain and the whole point will be worthless. Great now my stepmother would have one more reason to rant about how I was 27 and still wasn't married. I sometimes wish I was 21 or better yet 10 when I was in elementary school small and innocent. How I wished I was home reading I actually wouldn't have cared if my brothers jumped on me and broke my back. My eyesight would still be there… I heard hard steady footsteps coming to me. I had the instinct to scrunch away.

"Annabeth honey, its dad."

Unless you want to keep your face like it is I advise you never ever call me honey or Annie unless you want to be physically and mentally hurt. I could just feel the tension between my dad and me. I

really wish he would just go away. I want to think. I wanted to go inside my willow tree and just sit there thinking, reading and _seeing_. Seeing the leaves hang on my skin. Having the outside world kept outside the stress the pain and the hurt. Leave it all behind the branches of leaves. Having my head against the soft worn out bark was just like being in heaven. That was all when I was when wasn't blind when I was still a teen. I wish I could lie on the soft grass and have the leaves devour my body. That was all the past. I yearned to be in devoured again but was that ever going to happen again? I still go inside the leaves and just think regain strength. Oh man where was that tree when I needed it. I wish I could go into a willow tree grove and live there. Wait I think my dad just left. He probably knows what I am thinking and feeling. Well probably not thinking. He doesn't know anything about the tree almost nobody did. I need to get out of here. Maybe convince my dad to drive me there then maybe I could find it myself. I knew everything about the park the nooks and corner every hiding place known to the park. I been there since I was four I went every single day. I can't believe how rushed I was to get out of PE to get into my willow tree. The most peaceful place on earth was there. One person knows about it, Thalia was that person. In high school so one named Luke broke up with her with a note saying he was leaving her for some other girl. Thalia didn't cry she just felt like her heart had a dent a big one. I took her to the willow. I told her everything about it. Even about my mom's death. Everything…

**AN.) **

**So how was that? This is a multi-chapter story so look out for the next update.**


	2. Chapter 2

**An.) So this is the second chapter for this story. In this chapter Percy will be the narrator. **

Percy's POV

Why is life so hard? Sometimes I wish I was just a tree. Yes a tree but not just any stupid old tree I would want to be a willow. Why you ask? Well in Central Park there is a willow tree well I like to call it my willow tree. I doubt anybody knows about it expect for maybe someone. Like seriously all the people just think it's a lump of branches and leaves. It was more than that it was my club house well it used to be my club house. It's my "manly hideout" now because it sounded more… _manly_. I found it when I was six.

_Flashback….._

_What was that cootie filled girl doing under those green branches? Was that her mommy, they don't look alike. Aren't girls supposed to look like mommy and boys like me look like daddy? That probably wasn't her mom how can a brown hair person make a blonde princess curled person? It just doesn't make any sense. Hey look she's gone! What's under that tree anyways? I am going in! I charged in being careful to not to touch the branches she touched (just in case I get cooties). Wow the leaves were just so pretty just so green like. WOW!_

I keep replaying that moment. The moment when my little body (aka my manly lump of a "body") went charging inside. Ever since that discovery I had went there every single day. In elementary school when I was bullied. Then in middle school when a girl I had a crush on said "I hate you" in my face. Then in high school when my girlfriend dumped me for some other guy I think the jerk's name was Luke. Which I heard had a girlfriend who he also dumped. I hated life more than anything and I still do even now when I am 27. I have troubles more than the rest of the world's problems put together. Today I went to the tree because of problems very bad problems. I wish I had someone to understand me. Just someone with troubles like me. I had a place why can't life just give me a person… I put my head on the bark and just closed my eyes. Just then a rustling sound of the branches separating destroyed my peace. How dare they trespass into my land but then a person with blonde hair and gray eyes crawled in. She closed her eyes and just started to talk to the tree so softly that I couldn't hear what she was saying. How come she didn't even say hello? I am not invisible! But when her eyes opened I waved my hand in her face but she didn't seem to notice at all. I cleared my throat. She jumped a little maybe for half an inch.

"Hi I'm Percy what's your name?"

"Annabeth and sorry I didn't notice you. I'm just used to being alone here."

"And is it because you're blinded?"

Opps I don't think that is what I should have said…

"Yeah I am you got a problem with that?"

"Not really. I don't really care."

"How did you find at about this place anyways?"

"Stop acting like you own this place because you don't and I found this place when I was six so beat that!"

"I found this place when I was four!"

Oh great look what you gotten yourself into. I should have just stayed quiet and pretend she wasn't here. Why am I so _me_! Gosh why can't I be smooth or cool? Yes cool I was reading to a bunch of kids and they threw candy wrappers at me. That was just another one of those days in Percy land. Then I realized she just crawled away. How can she tell where she's going? Isn't she blind then she's been here since she was 4 so I guess she memorized every cement block in the park. Why did she look familiar to me? And why did I have a tingling feeling when I'm near her. I couldn't _like_ her could I? I just met her and I guess we were _friends_? What am I thinking she is the prettiest girl of the block? Well that is just me see I fell for a girl in within 10 minutes. That is so stalker-ish. Why am I so weird? What is wrong with me? That is a question I wish I could answer. I wished I could answer it but I can't. Well there's one answer and that is that I have ADHD and dyslexia but when you say that back to _the question_ it sounds so lame so boring….. I wish there was sand under this willow tree. Ocean and my willow tree just my idea of a paradise.

**An.) So this how Percy and Annabeth meet. Stay tune for more chapters.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN.) So this chapter three. I don't own PJO. **

Annabeth's POV

"Please dad I'll do anything if you take me to the park. I'll even make you buy only ten of the books I asked you to buy for me."

"You do anything?"

"Anything."

"Well then I'll take you to the park and leave you there for an hour but in return you have to stay inside for the rest of the month."

Great today was June the fourth. Just my luck.

"How about just two weeks?"

"Fine but if I catch you sneaking out on those two weeks I swear I will never drive for you again."

"Deal."

Park:

I waved to my dad and found the car door with my hand and accidentally slammed it hard. That's going to earn me a good 2 hour lecture. I felt the concrete and crawled my way to the willow tree. I felt a little sad that I couldn't see the tree any more. I went through the branches and sat down in my favorite nook. I closed my eyes and started to say everything that has happened to me. Somehow I felt like someone was watching me. I felt like swinging my hands at the direction that the staring was coming from but then what if there is so one watching me than that would be embarrassing. Someone started to talk to me.

"Hi my name's Percy. What's your name?"

"Annabeth, and I'm sorry I didn't notice you. I just used to being alone"

"And is it because you're blinded?"

"Yeah I am, you got a problem with that?"

"Not really. I don't really care."

"How did you find this place anyways?"

"Stop acting like you own this place because you don't and I found this place when I was six so beat that!"

"I found this place when I was four!"

Then I crawled out of the branches. This was supposed to be my hiding spot not a place where I meet some idiot. Great what am I going to do with the rest of my hour? I can't just crawl around. Maybe I can go to the backup hiding place. The hollow tree trunk. It was a little small for me but it still works well. I remembered I could listen to that audio-record of _To Kill a Mocking Bird _I had bought along. But how was I supposed to know what time it is. Oh right my father had set my watch to beep in one hour and in case you're wondering how loud the beep is it is sort of like the beep of a bomb. You know sort of loud and drive you bonkers. Seriously once when I first got the watch I accidentally set it off and then the beeping sound drove me bonkers until I figured out what the noise was until 30 minutes after I flipped my mattress. And it was just my luck that the beeping was only going to stop if you press a button. Usual watches stop after a few beeps but this thing was not the case. They should make a sign that says CAUTION: COULD MAKE YOU TEAR APART YOUR HOUSE when you buy this sort of watch. Gosh when I found out about the beeping I wanted to stomp my stupid watch until it was dust. My step mom expects me to be one of those "cat-ladies" you know with dozens of cats and isn't married. Whenever I think of that I want to hit my head senseless. I rather die in a hole than be a "cat lady".

2 weeks later…..

Guess what?! I'm now officially free from my "prison". Right now I'm going to go to a coffee shop but I not letting my dad drive me there. Thalia was going to drive me. Yep I'm somehow am so desperate to get out that I'm going to trust Thalia with my dear life. Shocker right? Well it's actually a miracle she agreed to drive me somewhere. The only reason she's driving me is because she wants a donut and mocha with cream drizzled with chocolate and of course a black straw. Typical Thalia. She so…so what's the word for it? Oh and also a banana split which case you haven't noticed I'm paying with my own money. And of course the gas we use to get to the coffee shop. I heard Thalia's annoying car honk outside. Yeah even her stupid car is annoying. When I got in the first thing she said to me was:

"Annie, get in the car faster. Spiders were making spider webs when you got in."

"Nice to see you too Thalia."

I wasn't like she didn't come visit me when I was stuck in prison. She did but it was for the pie Sue made. That girl can smell pie a mile away. Then again Sue did open all the windows after she took the pie out. She somehow hates the smell of baked goods in the house which is just crazy to me. Then Thalia with her blood hound nose sniffed it out.

Coffee Shop….

"I'll go order and you have to pay for everything got it?"

"You will be paying for everything other than the things I promised you."

What am I going to do with her? Then I heard someone sit in the stall next to me.

"Hey Annabeth! Remember me? It's Percy."

That idiot from the willow tree? I thought I would never have to see him again. Great now I have to _talk_ to him.

"Yes, what?"

"Remember me? You know Percy?"

"Yeah I remember but I wish I didn't."

Then the next thing I knew was Thalia and that Percy fist bumping. How I knew? Thalia had a pretty mean fist bump. You could hear the knuckles cracking from a mile away.

"Annabeth meet my cousin!"

"He's your what? Your cousin? I'm just hearing about this now?"

"Yeah I told you about how I had three cousins and we looked nothing a like right?"

"Actually I met Annabeth in the park about two weeks ago."

He had to mention that. He just had too. I could feel Thalia smiling at me suggesting something that I didn't want to think about. I didn't like her cousin! I hated him! I despised him! I wish he didn't live in this world. Is that all I felt about him. Maybe just maybe when he talks to me I get the tiniest case of butterflies in my stomach. But that's not possible I just met him how could I like an idiot. We definitely had nothing in common. Nothing that I now of…

**An.) **

**That was much longer than before. This is over a thousand words. Anyways can you guys review because this story has lots of views but only like 3 reviews so maybe you guys can take just a minute or two and type something? Even a smiley face would mean the word to me. **


	4. Chapter 4

**An.) Here is chapter 4. Enjoy and REVIEW. And shoot I just realized how many spelling and grammar mistakes I have made in the last chapter. I'm so sorry I just really wanted a chapter up for you guys. Anyways hope this is better than before. **

**Percy's POV**

Last thing I expected was to see that blonde again. Nor did I expect her to be BFFs with my cousin. Life never gives me what I want, not that I wanted to see her. Plus I didn't want to get into a relationship now I had this project to do in California. It was in this small town that was a mile long and I had to go to this center for blind people I think? I not sure for I could know it might be for people that were part alien. You know what I don't care. I'm just going to just relax and enjoy my visit in California. It was next week in case you're wondering. Anyways I was going to my number one favorite coffee shop in the world. Why do I call it coffee shop? Whatever. Anyways I was just walking to my favorite stall in the world and realized somebody took my spot…. A girl that looked familiar. Could that be Annabeth or whatever her name was? Oh well I might as well be friendly and kindly share _my_ stall with her. Oh yeah then we started talking. I can't even remember what I said I sounded too much like an idiot. Anyways the next thing I knew I was fist bumping the most annoying cousin in the world: Thalia. Can I just say that she has also the most painful, intense and did I mention painful fist bumps? That just proves I wasn't thinking at all. Who in their right mind would fist pump that girl? Gosh my fist hurts. I probably am never going write again. Hey there is a bright side in this situation. Yes it's a situation; a guy does not may I repeat not shriek like a girl at all times. Dang it I probably should go and walk away from this now.

**Annabeth's POV**

"You signed me up for what?"

"It's a program that helps the blind. It would be good for you."

"But's it's in California! Across the country! I can barely find my way into the bathroom, how can you expect me to find my way to California?"

"You were born there. It's your home town! You used to love it there. You broke my kneecap when I insisted we move to New York."

Well this was a bummer. I was going to ask my dad if the books I asked him to order was here yet but he had to sign me up for some stupid program in California. It's not that I had anything against California it's just that I like it here in New York. Wait what about shelter how was I supposed to survive out in California without anybody's help? People need to use their brains before doing anything else. Hey I should practice my violin. I hadn't played it for such a long time… I took out the case and ran my hands along the side until I found the buckle. I pulled on it and it immediately gave way. The case was open. I ran my hands along the four strings plucking them with my fingertips. I found the bow and I took it out and ran my hand against it. I took out the violin and started playing one of my favorite songs ever, _Kiss the Rain,_ it was by the artist: Yiruma. His music was great but this was my favorite. I think piano sounded better with this song but I guess violin was good too. I played piano too but I just never liked it as much as violin. I don't know why maybe because playing violin was my mom's idea. My birth mom's idea. I hated her yet I loved her. I pulled the bow against the strings making share to get the purest sound you can get. I loved hearing the sound of the strings being pulled by the bow.

_Flashback…_

"_Annabeth, try making the best sound you can!"_

"_Okay, mommy!"_

_I could hear daddy whispering to my mom that I sounded like a cat dying. I guessed I did but it was just my first lesson. I'll get better. I pulled the bow more and my mommy smiled. _

I loved those days. I would learn both violin and piano at the same time. I remember my dad asking me if I wanted to play the harp and the flute too but I had enough on my little shoulders back then. I still go to piano lessons but since I was an expert at violin so I didn't really need lessons anymore and my dad couldn't afford the bills. My dad was so into making me learn how to play instruments back then. Piano was his idea and violin was my mom's. I think they both chose one instrument for me to play. I realized that I had put away my violin when I was thinking and was playing the piano. I stopped playing and crawled downstairs. I wasn't used to this sort of thing yet. I felt like a kid crawling everywhere. But yet I feel like I'm still a kid with major issues.

**AN.)**

**Hi guys hope you guys enjoy this. Did I mention anything about Percy's job? I was hoping not but tell me if I did.**


End file.
